


La La Love

by nohyuck (infinitethe8)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, brief mention of johnyong, like barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethe8/pseuds/nohyuck
Summary: Maybe it's the early morning air, but Donghyuck loves Jeno more than he could've ever predicted.





	La La Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luminescente](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminescente/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Kej! I hope you enjoy this small drabble I wrote for you. May you have the best birthday ever.

The first thing Donghyuck sees when he wakes up is fluffy black hair. He blinks, wondering if he is imagining things, but _nope,_ it’s still there. A light bulb flashes above his head and he knows who the fluffy hair belongs to. He smiles, _of course._

Lee Jeno has snuck into his bed again.

Just like he does every other day. Donghyuck turns his head and sure enough, Jeno, his best friend and _boyfriend,_ is sleeping next to him. He looks at Jeno, who looks peacefully unbothered and sighs wistfully.

“I hope you know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.” He whispers into the room, his confession ringing aloud.

There is only silence. Donghyuck rolls onto his side so that he is face to face with Jeno.

Donghyuck looks at his boyfriend, his heart bursting with affection as he recalls all their memories together.

Donghyuck has been in love with Lee Jeno since they were both awkward, lanky fifteen year old boys. They’re older now,  Donghyuck celebrated his eighteenth birthday last week, and the feelings he has for boy next to him, have only gotten stronger.

 _H_ _ow could they not,_ Donghyuck thinks a little fondly as he looks at Jeno. It has been _three years_ but something tells him that his feelings for Jeno will only get stronger.

He watches as the sun shines inside the room, leaving a glow in its presence and illuminating Jeno’s face.

Donghyuck knows Jeno’s face better than anyone. He's stares at him more than he pays attention in class, yet it always takes his breath away when he sees just how beautiful Jeno is up close

Even now as he stares at Jeno’s sleeping face, Donghyuck thinks he look stunning.

Maybe Donghyuck is just incredibly whipped for Lee Jeno. That could be it.

“Mmmm...Hyuck?” Jeno’s drowsy voice calls out to him as he starts to shift around. He’s starting to wake up and Donghyuck tries not to coo when he see his boyfriend’s sleepy expression.

“Hey handsome.” Donghyuck says as he gets closer. Jeno puts an arm around him and brings him close, dropping a kiss onto his forehead.

“What time is it?” He asks, his eyes blinking the sleep away.

Donghyuck finds it oddly endearing, “It's like eight am. I think. It's too early, we can sleep some more.”

Jeno hums and the two cuddle close. Donghyuck buries his face in Jeno’s chest as Jeno runs his fingers slowly through Donghyuck’s hair.

“Y'know, my brother is going to kill you if he sees you in here.”

“Nah, Taeyong loves me. Also I saw Johnny sneak in at the same time as me”

They share a chuckle before the drowsiness of early morning hits them and their eyelids become heavier.

“Love you.” Donghyuck murmurs, his eyes closing shut as he finally allows himself to sleep some more.

“I love you too baby.”

Donghyuck falls asleep, his dreams filled with the image of pretty apartments, cats and a ring on Lee Jeno’s finger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/nohyuck_)


End file.
